In many industrial processes, particularly the petrochemical industry, there are highly corrosive and highly explosive atmospheres. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a control device which will be substantially completely resistant to corrosion, substantially explosion-proof and wherein its component parts are readily accessible for replacement, repair and adjustment independently of each other.